Todo lo que digas puede y será usado en tu contra
by lezth
Summary: Chuuya se dirige a Dazai como Osamu por primera vez y le da a Dazai un ataque al corazón. / Traduccion autorizada del fic de Kibasix


**Todo lo que digas puede y será usado en tu contra (Así que solo di mi nombre, será usado en tu contra)**

A veces, Chuuya se pregunta por qué aún se molesta en intentar dormir.

Entre vivir con Dazai —que es, por sí mismo, un desafío que bordea lo imposible—, que algún miembro de la Agencia aparezca en su puerta a cualquier hora del día y de la noche —usualmente, buscando al bastado vendado— mayoritariamente sin previo aviso y trabajando para la Port Mafia que a menudo le exige estar en misiones a horas extrañas; dormir se ha convertido en algo medio olvidado, recuerdos en los que él mira hacia atrás con una melancólica añoranza.

Tomemos hoy, como ejemplo… Chuuya había prácticamente colapsado por lo exhausto que estaba después de regresar de una misión que, aunque no demasiado agotadora por su parte, implicaba estar en estado de alerta por varias horas y tratar con la incompetencia de otros, que eso ya es suficiente para agarrar el mejor dolor de cabeza de todos los tiempos. Aun así, había caído en la cama alrededor de las tres, tomando una pausa previa para colgar su abrigo, y cuidadosamente colocar su sombrero en el aparador antes de sacar las otras muchas capas de ropa, muy poco compasivamente por donde caían y se arrugaran en el camino. Arrastrándose hacia la cama suspirando, mientras era saludado por un Dazai muy despierto observándolo con oscurecidos ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su estúpida cara.

Chuuya no estaba seguro de cómo había logrado mantener una conversación en su comatoso estado, pero debe haber mantenido cierta coherencia a través de la discusión probablemente unilateral de Dazai y, eventualmente, el bastardo le había permitido enroscarse como una bola exhausta y dormirse, envuelto embarazosamente entre el edredón y los brazos de Dazai.

Está bastante seguro que fue entre las ocho y las nueve cuando empezaron a sonar los golpes. También está bastante seguro de que parpadeó con los ojos abiertos para echar un vistazo acusadoramente en dirección a la puerta y pasó unos minutos intentando ignorarla (ya que, al parecer, su compañero estaba "durmiendo") antes de maldecir en voz alta en tres idiomas, se arrastró a sí mismo fuera del cálido capullo de sabanas y considerar tirar de sus pantalones más por cortesía para quien estuviese _golpeando su puerta a las ocho-de-la-puta-mañana_ cuando tenía menos de cinco horas de haber dormido.

Era Kunikida-san (por supuesto, era Kunikida-san, un hombre con un fetiche por los plazos como ninguna persona que había tenido la desgracia de encontrarse antes) con un Atsushi-kun bastante compungido mirando hacia el corredor, obviamente por la particular "bienvenida" de Chuuya cuando se perturban sus preciosas horas de sueño. Había tomado un profundo aliento y contado hasta diez en cuatro idiomas más antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para maldecir, o preguntar si Kunikida-san era tan suicida como el idiota en su cama.

Aparentemente, todo lo que el rubio ex profesor quería era un informe que Dazai debería haber entregado hace tres días (y Chuuya había resoplado poco elegantemente ante esto, porque realmente, si el compañero de Dazai no se había percatado de que el bastardo simplemente no hacia informes, y de que es mucho mejor hacerlos uno mismo en lugar de confiar en que el bastardo complete alguna vez esas tareas "aburridas e inútiles" a tiempo) y Kunikida-san no había visto, sospechosamente, a Dazai desde que los informes debieron ser entregados.

Por un golpe de milagro (o magia, Chuuya apostaría a la magia en lugar de asumir que Dazai _hiciese algún trabajo_ ) los informes estaban sobre la mesa de la sala de estar con una etiqueta grande (y repugnantemente rosa) pegada al frente, con las palabras: "Para mamá, el amor de Dazai", garabateado desordenadamente. Chuuya había procedido a entregarlos, mordiéndose en interior de la mejilla para evitar reírse mientras veía el ojo de Kunikida-san crisparse tras sus lentes y Chuuya lo había oído murmurar algo sobre "inútiles desperdicio-de-espacio compañeros" entre dientes y, para ser justos con el rubio detective, Chuuya no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Los indeseados invitados habían partido después de eso, Atsushi-kun trotando para inclinarse y murmurar una tímida disculpa cuando su rubio superior estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlo… y Chuuya, de alguna manera, siempre tiene dificultades para enojarse con el hombre-tigre porque el chico es tan ingenuo e inocente que le recuerda a como si estuviera regañando un cachorro, aunque eso es algo completamente erróneo teniendo en cuenta su habilidad. Chuuya se limitó a gruñir y cerró la puerta en la cara del chico.

Completamente despierto, pero todavía exhausto —eso no se sentía bien. La irritación rasga sus venas y un dolor sordo resuena en los huecos de su cerebro por el exceso de trabajo. Volvió a los pisotones a la habitación para empujar y golpear a Dazai hasta despertar al bastardo durante el suficiente tiempo como para que Chuuya le informe que podría, maldita sea, ponerse algo de ropa e irse a la mierda de tienda porque, definitivamente, Chuuya quiere panqueques para el desayuno. Ah, y mientras este ahí, encargue para traer un café. C _afé decente_ , nada de esa mierda barata, muchas gracias.

Ahora está a punto de ahogarse en la ducha, la proyección caliente ha sido una bendición y él se siente un poco más humano vestido cómodamente con frescos pantalones, una desaliñada camisa y con una toalla secando la humedad de su pelo. Sin embargo, su teléfono suena desde algún bolsillo de su abrigo y tiene un presentimiento; el familiar ringtone es ruidoso y casi odioso —porque él tenía, antes, uno de música francesa clásica y _con clase,_ pero el bastardo había tenido el atrevimiento de cambiarlo por la interpretación de "I Like Big Butts", hasta que Chuuya lo amenazó bajo la punta de una navaja y habían llegado a un acuerdo; ahora, cómo el jodido Dazai siempre se las arreglaba para adivinar cada código de Pin sigue siendo un misterio para él.

Chuuya deja la toalla a un costado para tomar el teléfono desde las ocultas profundidades de su abrigo, viendo la pantalla con temor hasta que vio quien era la persona que llamaba, dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que era Kouyou-nee. Una voz sensata entre tanta locura es casi bienvenida, incluso si él se siente inseguro de poder mantener una conversación inteligente en este momento.

—Buenos días, Kouyou-nee —Intenta sonar animado, entusiasta y _despierto_ ; aunque, Kouyou-nee siempre ha tenido la extraña habilidad de ver a través de sus farsas.

—Pareces cansado, Chuuya-kun, ¿estás bien? —Pega directamente en el corazón del problema, con una precisión que hace que Chuuya estremecer y él esta eternamente agradecido de que Kouyou-nee no pueda ver el estado de fatiga que siente ahora como si una mano invisible empujara su cabeza hacia abajo y lo hundiera en el asfixiante peso.

—Estoy bien, Kouyou-nee, solo que… —" _Solo que estoy privado de sueño y bajo constante amenaza de colapso nervioso, nada de qué preocuparse_ ", Chuuya no lo dice, pero su silencio probablemente habla mucho a la mujer que prácticamente lo crio.

—¿Ese muchacho te mantiene despierto? —El tono, demasiado conocido, de voz de la persona a la que considera su mentor, su hermana mayor, su figura materna, hace que su rostro se ponga colorado en solo unos milisegundos. El rubor se extiende desde sus mejillas y se irradia hacia el exterior. Se alegra —por segunda vez en un minuto— de que Kouyou-nee no este realmente de pie frente a él, y aún más que _Dazai_ no esté aquí para sonreírle y menear las cejas de forma estúpida, irritante, manera sugestiva.

—¿Qu-qué? Es-eso no es… —tartamudea hasta que logra escuchar la risa de Kouyou-nee desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Chuuya-kun, lo que haces en tu tiempo libre no es asunto mío, si ese muchacho te hace feliz, entonces me reservo mi desaprobación, a pesar de sus numerosas faltas y traiciones —Ella hace una pausa por un momento, antes de que su tono se vuelva más cercano al acero, infinitamente más parecido al duro estilo de el de un Ejecutivo de la Port Mafia que ella es (y a pesar de su belleza, su gracia y su implacable estilo, Kouyou-nee es una asesina a sangre fría, como él, tal vez más)—. Sin embargo, si rompe tu corazón otra vez, personalmente me aseguraré de que sufra por toda la eternidad. Por favor, se un buen muchacho y dile eso por mí.

En ese preciso momento, Dazai entra grácilmente por la puerta con una amplia sonrisa y bailotea en su mano una bolsa de papel en dirección a Chuuya.

—Estoy en casaaaa~ —La cantarina voz se filtra a través de su cráneo como mil minúsculos cuchillos raspando a través de la superficie de su cerebro—. Ahhh, Chuuya, ¿no vas a darme la bienvenida de vuelta después de que camine a la tienda solo para satisfacer tus irracionales demandas?

En cambio, Chuuya, muestra sus dientes y dice:

—Kouyou-nee dice que, si me canso de ti hará de tu vida un infierno, bastardo; así que haz el maldito café y cállate, antes de que le niegue a ella el placer de asesinarte primero.

—Ahhh, Chuuya, creo que esa es la propuesta más romántica que he recibido —Dazai agarra sus manos y sonríe estúpidamente antes de guiñarle. Eso es una señal ante el inminente acoso del cual él no es suficientemente rápido para detener—. Hola one-san~ —grita Dazai, seguido brevemente por—: Tienes que decirle a nuestra Petit Mafia para que duerma más, ¡está empezando a obtener los aspectos faciales de un panda! —Para colmo, el bastardo se ríe y se aleja del camino de la puerta cuando ve a Chuuya lanzarle un cuchillo—. Tu puntería es buena, aunque~ —Dazai habla desde la cocina y el rubor de Chuuya regresa con toda su fuerza.

—Eso fue… esclarecedor en medida en que la conversación se fue desarrollando, necesito un informe de la misión de anoche. ¿Fue un éxito?

Ella escucha mientras Chuuya describe los detalles de la misión; para obtener información de un traficante de armas que no pertenece a la Port Mafia y había logrado introducir un gran número de armas bajo sus narices, pero había logrado evitar todos los intentos de captura. Obtener información fue complicado, un equipo de asesinos les había estado esperando en lugar del agente con el cual debían reunirse; sin embargo, los mercenarios habían sido "atendidos" con relativa facilidad y los que habían quedado vivos fueron dejados con el escuadrón de tortura e interrogatorio.

—¿Crees que obtendremos la información necesaria de esos cautivos? —y pregunta Kouyou-nee, Chuuya puede oír el chasquido de los engranajes funcionar en su línea de pensamientos.

—No estoy seguro de que esos idiotas contratados estuviesen en contacto directo con el proveedor, parece que estamos persiguiendo a un fantasma… —Hace una pausa para considerar las opciones— Tal vez, tengan algún tipo de información útil para continuar el seguimiento. Un nombre, una ubicación, un punto de intercambio, cualquier cosa es mejor que nada.

El suspiro de decepción de Kouyou-nee es peor que ser regañado. Claro que no es como si fuera su culpa que el agente de información fuera un estúpido idiota que se las arregló para caer por asesinos de mierda con menos habilidades que las babosas más inútiles de la Mafia; aun así, es un fracaso y una vez más se quedan con solo rumores, sombras y escondites misteriosamente vacíos (despojados de las mercancías horas antes de que sus equipos lleguen).

—Tal vez puedas persuadir a ese chico tuyo para que hable con esos cautivos… siempre dejó una buena impresión, incluso los líderes del escuadrón de tortura e interrogatorio se negaban a quedarse en la misma habitación cuando él se involucraba.

Chuuya suspira, rechazando eso inmediatamente.

—Estoy seguro que esa no es la solución más elegante, onee-san

—Por supuesto que no, pero deberías verlo desde otra situación… una nueva perspectiva siempre es útil y Osamu-kun siempre tuvo una forma única de llegar a conclusiones, por mucho que pensará que sus métodos eran inaceptables.

Chuuya no puede dejar de rodar los ojos, incluso ahora su ex compañero es más valorado por sus planes estratégicos que lo que Chuuya alguna vez será.

—Estoy seguro que estaría encantado de ayudar a la misma organización que traicionó… varias veces —dice mientras se vuelve hacia la cocina, de la cual Dazai está emergiendo con una taza de café negro humeante y Chuuya levanta una ceja—. Bueno, _Osamu-kun_ , ¿qué te parece?

En lugar de hacer un replica inmediata, como Chuuya había esperado, incluso _predijo_ , hay un total y completo silencio. Dazai lo mira fijamente con grandes ojos y una expresión que asemeja a un aturdimiento o shock, o como si hubiera visto un fantasma flotando en algún lugar detrás de la cabeza de Chuuya. Es una expresión tan extraña y completamente abierta en el rostro habitualmente construido de Dazai que Chuuya lucha por no volverse para buscar cualquier demonio que haya surgido del infierno para reaparecer en su sala de estar.

—Oi, bastardo, ¿vas a responder la pregunta?

Dazai parpadea —sus pupilas dilatadas de par en par, los iris convertidos en unos anillos casi rojo-sangre alrededor de tono negro— pero no hace ningún esfuerzo para hablar, o incluso moverse, salvo lamer su labio inferior. Incluso el aire de sus pulmones parece haberse detenido ya que claramente el bastardo no respira. Es como si el idiota hubiese hecho una parodia de sí mismo y la hubiera congelado en el tiempo.

—¡He-hey! ¡¿Maldita mierda qué hay de mal contigo?!

Kouyou-nee está diciendo algo en su oído, pero el cerebro de Chuuya falla al registrar las palabras mientras él y Dazai continúan mirándose el uno al otro en algún tipo de extraño callejón sin salida y él realmente no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando; está empezando a preocuparse por si tal vez Dazai tomó algo, o peor comió _hongos_ de nuevo y está teniendo un ataque al corazón o alguna especie de psicosis, pero seguramente el bastardo no es tan estúpido.

En un instante Dazai parece vacilar de su estado de shock a… algo más… mientras traga secamente y toma aire como si hubiera olvidado cómo retener oxígeno. Es casi surrealista, la forma que rompe contacto visual para colocar con cuidado la taza de café sobre la mesa antes que la mirada de sangre-vieja vuelve a golpear a Chuuya y el bastardo está cerrando la distancia entre ellos como una especie de peligrosa bestia al acecho.

—Dilo de nuevo —El áspero susurro envía un escalofrió por la columna vertebral de Chuuya y los pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello se tensan en extremo como si sintiera una amenaza. Dazai sigue avanzando, cada vez más cerca y Chuuya se encuentra automáticamente dando un paso hacia atrás, a un ritmo acompasado.

—¿Qu-qué? —Maldita sea, esa _infernal_ tartamudez. La espalda de Chuuya golpea la pared y ahí está la repentina y aterradora comprensión de que está acorralado sin lugar donde escapar. El pensamiento es ilógico, se trata de _Dazai_ , el estúpido fenómeno suicida por naturaleza con el que ha estado viviendo durante _meses_ y que conoce por, malditos, _años_ ; el idiota que lo ha salvado de su propia y maldita habilidad _múltiples_ _veces_. Sin embargo, sus instintos le gritan que esto está _mal_ y debe correr.

Él se mantiene firme, porque correr no es su estilo y la mierda que sea que está pasando aquí no es algo que no pueda manejar.

—Oi, maldito Dazai, ¿qué ocurre?

En lugar de contestar, Dazai, tira el teléfono de los dedos de Chuuya y lo sostiene en su oído mientras una sonrisa diabólica se arrastra por su rostro.

—Ahh, lamento interrumpir, Kouyou onee-san. Pero tu hijo y yo tenemos algo que discutir —Al terminar, lanza el teléfono por encima de su hombro, y Chuuya se habría enfurecido, pero había un oscuro brillo nadando en los ojos de Dazai—. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos~?

Dazai lo aprisiona contra la pared, y la tensión casi cruje en el aire entre ellos, cargada con una energía que es casi aterradora por su intensidad.

—¡Quí-quítate, bastardo! —En un concurso de fuerza, Chuuya, sabe que puede ganar con las manos atadas; pero esto, ni siquiera está seguro de qué es _esto_.

—Dilo. De. Nuevo —repite Dazai, acercándose aún más, pero manteniendo separado sus cuerpos. El calor titila entre ellos como una flama, todo lo que se necesitaba era una chispa para hacerlos quemar.

—¿E-en qué estás pensando? —Chuuya intenta recordar en algo que pudo haber dicho que pudiera irritar al, usualmente inquebrantable, bastardo de está manera. Él solo ve espacios vacíos.

—Mmmm, no, no es eso Chuu-yaa —Su nombre gotea de los labios de Dazai como miel caliente y pecaminosa.

 _Oh… OH…_

—¿O-Osamu? —No es más que un susurro tartamudeado y una formación confusa de sonidos por parte de Chuuya, pero la reacción es casi inmediata cuando Dazai se presiona más cerca, las manos cayendo en las caderas de Chuuya mientras junta sus cuerpos.

Inclinándose hacia abajo la boca de Dazai está contra el oído de Chuuya y prácticamente le gruñe:

—Otra vez.

Es el turno de Chuuya de tragar mientras su boca se seca repentinamente, sus ojos parpadeantes se cierran involuntariamente mientras el aliento de Dazai resuella en su cuello´. Él inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, inhalando temblorosamente entre que intenta levantar su habitual confianza arrogante.

—Osamu… —Aún no es más que un bajo murmullo, sonando vacilante y desesperado para sus propios oídos, pero Dazai está enterrando su cara en el cuello de Chuuya y gimiendo de frustración, las caderas se mueven hacia adelante y de repente ambos están presionándose entre sí, buscando más. Él hunde los dedos en el cabello de Dazai, tirando la cabeza del bastardo hacia atrás hasta que se miran el uno al otro, no más que unos pocos centímetros entre ellos, y ahora Chuuya sabe de qué se trata, entiende las reglas de este nuevo juego, una sonrisa de satisfacción inclina un costado de su boca mientras prueba el nombre en su lengua una vez más.

—Osamu… —Le gusta cómo suena su nombre, arrastrándolo ásperamente, con una necesidad cargada que sabe que será contestada.

La reacción actual es predecible: Dazai lame el camino de los labios de Chuuya con un sonido de frustración y lujuria que incendia la sangre de Chuuya. Sus besos —sus manifestaciones de afecto en general— siempre se ha limitado a algo parecido a la violencia, pero esto es algo completamente diferente; un enfrentamiento feroz de lengua, dientes y labios en una muestra abierta de _deseo_ que se escribe en cada musculo tenso, en cada línea perfectamente emparejada, en cada tanda, en cada movimiento inconsciente entre ellos.

No tardan mucho en llegar las manos de Dazai de sus caderas a su trasero, acercando a Chuuya aún más y pidiéndole sin palabras que se mueva. Chuuya no tiene ningún problema en romper el beso para cambiar su posición, apoyando su peso en los hombros de Dazai y saltar para envolver sus piernas alrededor de las huesudas caderas de Dazai, presionando sus entrepiernas mientras el cuerpo de Dazai lo aprisiona contra la pared. En el siguiente momento, tiene sus dedos de nuevo en el suave cabello castaño, y Dazai está susurrando contra sus labios:

—Creo que tendré que prohibirte volver a pronunciar mi nombre, Chuu-ya —En ese instante, la sensación es definitivamente mutua, mientras el bajo tono áspero de Dazai vibra a través de su propio interior y envía una sacudida de conciencia para ondular su espina.

—¿Oh? —Él logra sonar más confiado de lo que se siente, atrapado contra la pared en el centro de la atención de Dazai. La intensidad de los ojos marrón rojizos será su destrucción y todavía no está seguro de lo que Dazai ve en él para justificar ser mirado de esa manera, aunque no tiene queja alguna. Tomará lo que Dazai le dé hasta que el bastardo tiene y tenga suficiente y lo deje roto y solo una vez más.

Dazai lo saca de su breve momento de autodepreciación mordiendo en la esquina de la mandíbula de Chuuya, una punzada de dolor que lo arranca de nuevo al presente.

—Mmm. No es en absoluto propicio para mis deseos hacer algo que valga la pena.

Hay un destello de dolor en algún lugar profundo de su alma, una duda parpadeante en la boca de su estómago, que él lucha por cubrir, ya que amenaza con romper cuidada mascara de confianza. Tira con fuerza del cabello del bastardo hasta que los labios se tuercen en un gruñido.

—Hmmm… ¿piensas que joderme hasta que grite tu nombre no "vale la pena"?

La sonrisa satisfecha de Dazai es como la oscuridad encarnada cuando sus pupilas golpean agrandándose, casi ingiriendo lo que queda de su iris.

— _Touché mon Petit Mafia_. ¿Es un desafío?

Chuuya refleja su sonrisa mientras se inclina hacia adelante hasta que sus narices chocan juntas y se niegan a romper contacto visual.

— _Pourquoi? Ne pensez-vous pas que vous êtes prêt_ *, Osamu? (*¿Por qué, no estás listo?)

La respuesta de Dazai es morder un camino que se arrastra por su garganta y gruñe en la piel; mientras, el aliento de Chuuya se escapa de sus pulmones y de repente como si no hubiera suficiente aire en la habitación para mantenerlo vivo y respirando. En el siguiente segundo, Dazai saca a Chuuya de la pared, en una posición lo suficientemente precaria como para que Chuuya vuelva a sus sentidos y envolver sus manos alrededor del cuello de Dazai y apretar sus piernas un poco más fuerte y eso ocasiona una fricción más fuerte que hace a ambos sisear.

Dazai los mueve casi sin esfuerzo hacia la habitación, ambos sin notar el teléfono desechado, tirado descuidadamente donde había caído, con la llamada aun ligada…

Chuuya está algo absorto besando una desordenada línea en lo poco visible del cuello de Dazai cuando el bastardo prácticamente lo arroja a la cama lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el aliento de Chuuya escape de sus pulmones dejando su sorpresa en el aire, y en segundos Dazai se arrodilla entre sus piernas con sus rostros tan cercas que están respirando el aire del otro.

Dazai no es gentil, es apenas considerado cuando quita la ropa del cuerpo de Chuuya, eficiente y preciso en la forma en que se deshace de los botones y empuja la camisa blanca de los hombros de Chuuya, deteniéndose por un momento para recorrer los costados de Chuuya con sus manos de una manera que lo hace retorcerse y soltar un gruñido de impaciencia. Luego se mueve hacia los pantalones de Chuuya, sacudiendo el botón y la cremallera hacia abajo antes de arrancárselos —junto con sus boxers— en un movimiento suave, dejándolo más bien injustamente expuesto y atrapado bajo una mirada ávida y devoradora.

Dazai se inclina hacia atrás, con los ojos cruzando cada centímetro de piel de Chuuya que parece que se está quemando mientras un rubor demasiado familiar se instala en su rostro y comienza a extenderse sobre su pecho —incluso ahora es difícil sentirse cómodo bajo el intenso escrutinio.

Dazai se quita su propia ropa mucho más lentamente, es casi tortuoso como él abre cada botón, uno por uno; todo el equilibrio metódico y gracia provista por sus largos dedos. Chuuya sabe que esto es para su beneficio; aún no puede apartar la vista a pesar de la mirada de Dazai que le concede una media sonrisa.

—¿Ves algo que te guste, Chuuya? —El desgarbado bastardo casi ronronea hacia él, con las pestañas bajas mientras los pantalones y boxers quedan desechados en el suelo.

Chuuya lo mira de arriba abajo, con lo que él espera que sea un aire de desinterés. Incluso mientras bebe cada detalle, cada musculo estirado bajo la piel, cada plateada cicatriz revelada. Con una sonrisa creciente sacude la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto.

—Mentiroso —Un retumbante susurro con aroma a suave whisky mientras Dazai se inclina sobre él para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche y recuperar un familiar frasco, deteniéndose en su camino de regreso en el pecho de Chuuya y mordiéndole fuertemente un pezón. Chuuya no puede evitar un aullido indignado mientras su cadera se balancea, casi (aunque no lo suficiente) logrando tirar al bastardo de la cama (no es como si se mereciese menos).

Dazai no es gentil mientras se acomoda a un lado de Chuuya, ordenándole sin decirle que levante sus caderas y Chuuya bufa molesto, pero levanta sus caderas para que Dazai pueda colocar una almohada bajo sus caderas, porque al final eso lo deja un paso más cerca de lo que _necesita_.

El chasquido de la tapa se escucha fuerte, y Chuuya solo puede mirar con una especie de agitación temblorosa al ver como el líquido-gel gotea desde la tapa, cayendo por el aire para golpear su cuerpo con una descarga eléctrica de _frio_. Dazai solo sonríe mientras el lubricante sigue lloviznando desde el frasco, corriendo por una línea serpenteante por el sensible pene de Chuuya y se muerde fuertemente como para sentir el sabor de la cobriza sangre y silva ante la sensación dominante del hielo sobre el calor.

—¡Maldición! —" _Al menos prepárame antes, bastardo_ ", es lo que quiere decir, pero esos dedos largos embadurnados de frio lubricante por su erección es suficiente para que su mente haga cortocircuito y todo lo que logra articular es un gemido ahogado cuando su cabeza golpea la almohada mientras cierra sus ojos.

El tacto está apenas allí y se ha ido tan rápidamente como comenzó. En su lugar, los elegantes dígitos están trazando círculos alrededor de su entrada, burlándose de la carne con toques ligero como una pluma.

No existe un comienzo lento para ellos, ninguna presión suave, ninguna consideración ante el dolor (tampoco es como si Chuuya no pudiese aguantar un poco de dolor aquí y allá, no es que no lo _disfrute_ a veces). Dazai introduce directamente dos dedos, haciendo su camino en el cuerpo de Chuuya y este solo puede sacudirse y estremecerse y mostrar sus dientes mientras intenta obligarse a relajarse en torno la intrusión abrupta. Él toma aire, el aliento deteniéndose en algún lugar de su garganta mientras sus músculos se tensan, los dedos cavan como garras tratando de tomar puñados de algo, _algo_ donde sostenerse.

—Maldición… ah… _joder_ —Su enfoque se centra totalmente en los dedos que se entierran en su trasero, enviando un cargado calor y un sordo dolor a través de su cuerpo aturdido.

—Siempre tan elocuente, Chuuya~ —Los dedos de Dazai se mueven, arrastrándose contra sus paredes internas como un acompasado ritmo del cual Chuuya no puede mantenerse debido a su cerebro privado de oxigeno—. Relájate… —murmura Dazai, y de repente Chuuya libera una respiración jadeante que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo—. Así, mucho mejor. —La mano libre de Dazai acaricia lentamente su cadera y ajusta sus dedos para llegar a un ritmo más lento.

No es _suficiente_. No lo es.

—Ahhh, n-no… ¿no tienes… tra-trabajo que hacer… o algo? —Su cuerpo entero enrollado como una bobina alrededor de la presión de los dedos de Dazai ahora moviéndose como tijeras dentro de él, estirando su cuerpo como una flexible masa.

—¿Hmm? Probablemente —La sonrisa de Dazai es penetrante, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Chuuya con la intensidad suficiente para hacerlo sonrojar más fuerte y eso no debería ser posible, es un milagro que no se haya desmayado—. Pero ya encontré algo que _vale la pena_ , mucho más —Un giro de esos expertos dedos dejan a Chuuya gritando y las caderas torciéndose involuntariamente. Esa reacción solo logra que Dazai presione más fuerte, empuje más hasta que Chuuya es un enredo de gemidos sin un pensamiento coherente en la cabeza.

Excepto…

—Te j-juro por Dios… si ese mal-maldito… compañero tuyo… comienza a g-golpear de nuevo la puerta… m-mataré a los dos… y me d-desharé de la evi-evidencia —Los dedos de Dazai hacen una pausa en su búsqueda, dejando a Chuuya luchando por recuperar su control sobre la realidad y sus sentidos mientras el rojo-sangre de los ojos de Dazai parpadea con diversión.

—Mencionar el nombre de otro hombre mientras estoy jugando contigo es imperdonable, Chuu-ya~ —Él quita los dedos completamente, con una rapidez que deja a Chuuya sintiéndose vacío y ligeramente despojado.

—Joder… ¿qué? Tú… —Las palabras se le escapan, y lo único que queda son sus ojos viendo a Dazai gotear el lubricante para lentamente aliarse entre sus dedos antes de manosear su propia erección, observando todo el tiempo a Chuuya con un ardiente fervor.

— _Chuu-ya~_ —El jadeante susurro hace que Chuuya trague automáticamente y su lengua juega con sus labios anticipadamente—. Voy a joderte tanto que no recordaras ningún nombre más a parte del mío.

—D-Dazai… —Los dedos de Chuuya se crispan en las sabanas mientras el castaño se posiciona entre las piernas extendidas de Chuuya.

—Hmmm, nop. Error, Chuuya. Intenta de nuevo. —La oscuridad en los ojos de Dazai levemente aterradora, junto a una excitación que pone la sangre de Chuuya en llamas hasta que no es más que fuego y ceniza ardiendo bajo el frio sol.

—Jodeme… Osamu… por favor. —Su voz se convierte en un gemido sin aliento, Chuuya no puede hacer nada; salvo, lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás y morder su labio cuando Dazai se empuja en él en un rápido movimiento, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura en el dispuesto cuerpo de Chuuya.

— _Bien mieux, ma Petite Mafia_ *. (Mucho mejor, mi pequeña mafiosa) —El acento de Dazai en la lengua nativa de Chuuya nunca ha sido muy bueno y los conectores en sus oraciones son usualmente incorrectos o mal empleados; pero, ¡maldición!, en este momento suena absolutamente pecaminoso. Dazai se acerca a su oído para susurrar mientras detiene sus movimientos—: Te ves tan hermoso extendido debajo de mí.

Chuuya gira su cabeza para morder los labios de Dazai antes de lamerse dentro de su boca, deletreando su deseo con cada movimiento lento de su lengua. Esta vez no parece tanto una guerra y sí más una preparación de lo que está por venir.

—Entonces, ¿vas a cumplir con tu promesa? —Lanza un jadeo, inclinando sus caderas tanto como su posición le permite y sintiendo a Dazai deslizándose más profundo—. ¿O tengo que mostrarte cómo hacerlo?

Dazai se aleja un poco con un movimiento lento y lánguido que parece durar una eternidad hasta que solo queda dentro la punta de su erección, estirando la entrada de Chuuya de una manera agradable, y tal vez algo irritante.

—Por mucho que me encante que tomes el control, esta vez eres _mío_.

Sus palabras no son algo al pasar, Chuuya puede ver ese indicio de celos posesivos que a veces se asoman; la oscuridad y las sombras libres en la jaula de recovecos del alma rota de Dazai para rugir, rabiar y atacar hasta que estén saciados… y Chuuya no tiene ningún problema en satisfacerlo ahora.

Los movimientos de Dazai son brutales, sin patrón ni ritmo en el cual Chuuya puede discernir, manteniéndolo siempre al borde del asombro cuando Dazai se mueve entre penetrantes golpes cortos a lentos empujes más hondos sin prisa ni pausas y un frenético celo, y él no puede hacer nada pero está ahí y lo toma todo; dedos rasgando las sabanas o arañando la espalda de Dazai tan fuerte que quita las vendas que envuelven su torso y las sangrientas garras hacen un camino a través de viejas cicatrices. El dolor solo obliga a Dazai a tomar represalias, mordiendo fuertemente la clavícula de Chuuya y empujando más profundo en su cuerpo, sabiendo que dejará alguna marca, por dentro y por fuera, evidenciando que nunca estará libre de la propiedad de Dazai sobre él.

—Chuuya… —susurra en su oído.

— _Chuu-ya_ … —Respira contra su cuello.

—Chuu-yaa —Muerde su mandíbula.

— _Mío_ … —Besa sus labios.

Él empuja hacia atrás, en cuanto su flexible cuerpo se arquea de espaldas desde la cama para enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Dazai, sintiendo el familiar rasguño de vendajes contra su piel.

—Jodeme… demostrándolo… maldición. —Sus palabras acarician algodón empapado en antiséptico, el aroma familiar y conocido.

—Siempre digo en serio que eres mío. —Es más un gruñido que una/respuesta, sus movimientos son tan penetrantes como sus palabras y su erección rozando la próstata de Chuuya en cada golpe hasta que comienza a ver manchas y todavía no es suficiente.

—Pruébalo. —Es apenas una palabra susurrada entre ellos y un cambio ondula a través de la habitación como un incendio forestal; Dazai retrocede, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente como para tirar de las piernas de Chuuya hasta hacerlas descansar sobre sus hombros y es increíble que Chuuya sea tan flexible o le dolería como el infierno. La nueva posición le permite al bastardo empujar un poco más y Chuuya no puede contener una rota cadena de profanidades que se escapan a través de sus mordisqueados labios; japonés, francés, inglés, ruso, talvez alemán, ya ha perdido la cuenta de en cuantos idiomas puede maldecir actualmente, pero el bastardo se perece todos.

—Bueno, bueno, Chuuya. No hay necesidad de un comportamiento de ese estilo. Usa tus palabras~

El bastardo quita inmediatamente la habilidad de Chuuya para hablar cuando sus largos dedos se envuelven alrededor de su olvidada erección, y sus ojos se abren para encontrarse con la rojo-sangre sumergida en una lujuria tan profunda que es difícil decir donde termina la necesidad y comienza Dazai. Los dedos se mueven al mismo tiempo en que la erección de Dazai acarician dentro de él y es demasiado, demasiado repentino, y está cayendo hacia el borde del acantilado más rápido de lo que él puede dejarse caer y sus ojos todavía están bloqueados, rojo-sangre-sobre-azul como depredadores circulando pacientemente que el otro se rinda primero.

—Haaa… no puedo… —Ni siquiera está seguro de qué es lo que "no puede", pero la presión que se acumula en la base de su espina dorsal está a punto de arrojarlo al borde de un precipicio para desplomarse al olvido.

—Di que eres mío, Chuu-yaa~ —El control de Dazai en él es implacable, no solo los dedos alrededor de su erección y la de él en su trasero, sino el estigma en su alma, ardiendo con un lento fuego negro consumiendo su cuerpo y su mente… una marca peor que la Corrupción.

—T-tuyo… —Un susurro, casi roto, porque el maldito bastardo siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

—Mmm, mataré a cualquiera que intente alejarte de mí~~

No debería su adrenalina disparar y escarpar la lujuria, no debería ser _jodidamente pecaminoso y caliente_ cuando Dazai dice esas cosas. Debería ser _perturbador_ , deberías sonar campanadas de advertencia en su cabeza, pero todo lo que hace es dejarle sentirse _seguro_ y él es completamente insano y demasiado intenso, pero no puede detener el descarrilamiento que lo lleva a cualquier destino donde Dazai juzgue conveniente. Él nunca pudo.

—Ahora… _Dites mon nom, petite Chuuya. Dites-moi qui vous appartenez_ * (*Di mi nombre, pequeña, Chuuya. Dime a quien perteneces)

Ese es su final. Chuuya cae por voluntad propia: su vida, su amor, su corazón en las manos de Dazai.

—Dazai Osamu… _J'appartiens à_ Dazai Osamu* (*Pertenezco a Dazai Osamu) — grita cuando su visión se vuelve blanca y su erección se agita firme en el agarre de Dazai, bombeando su éxtasis en la mano de Dazai y sobre su propio estómago, sintiendo que Dazai lo sigue en su ascenso a las puertas del olvido.

Cuando Dazai vuelve a entrar a la habitación con una taza de café recién hecho, el corazón de Chuuya cae prácticamente al suelo al ver al bastardo acunando el teléfono de Chuuya en su oído, charlando amablemente con una chispa en sus ojos que apesta a problemas. Mientras Dazai deposita la humeante taza, que luce como el paraíso, en la mesita de noche; los ojos marrones rojizos se elevan para encontrarse con los azules de Chuuya reflexionando, y el bastardo, en realidad, le está _guiñando un ojo_.

—Ahhh, aquí tienes, Kouyou onee-san. Realmente fue un placer volver a hablar contigo.

Con eso, el bastardo empuja el teléfono en la dirección de Chuuya y él aúlla y casi lo deja caer al suelo en su prisa por agarrar al pequeño dispositivo.

¿Cuánto ella había escuchado? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Cómo podría _mirarla_ después de esto?

—Kouyou-nee, estoy muy sor… —comienza, lo que sería una disculpa antes de ser casi inmediatamente interrumpido.

—Chuuya-kun, a juzgar por lo que escuché, los dos se divirtieron. A pesar de los malos modales manteniendo a una dama esperando, pensé que te había enseñado mucho mejor. —La voz de Kouyou-nee es como la seda suave y elegante y Chuuya no puede hilar ningún de sus pensamientos (o lo que había logrado oír) de la cadencia ligera que es su manera de hablar.

—Yo-Yo lo siento, yo no… Yo… —Chuuya se está sintiendo cada vez menos como un aterrador Jefe de la Port Mafia y más como un hermano menor cada segundo.

—Creo que tu y _Osamu-kun_ me deben su agradecimiento, de alguna manera u otra —Ahora Chuuya puede imaginar la sonrisa aguda cortando a través de los rasgos bellamente esculpidos, una apariencia de pura inocencia de la Mafia con una inteligencia despiadada por la cual tiene Kouyou-nee la posición que tiene ahora. Puede ser hermosa y refinada, pero Kouyou Ozaki es una zorra con garras y dientes empapados en sangre como cualquier otro Jefe de la Mafia.

La resignación resuena a través de todo su ser, sin duda a Dazai le importa una mierda sobre lo que Kouyou-nee pudo o no haber oído, pero Chuuya tiene la incómoda sensación de que el bastardo ex-pero-no-excompañero será arrastrado a cualquier esquema que Kouyou-nee este incubando individualmente.

—¿Qué tenías en mente?

* * *

Autor: Kibasix, VixenDoesWriting

Titulo: Anything You Say Can And Will Be Held Against You (So Only Say My Name, It Will Be Held Against You)

N/T: Wow! Creía que no terminaría a tiempo, quería dejarlo listo antes de navidad (como pequeño regalito para todas las fans del soukoku ;) ). Este fic, tiene una peculiaridad demasiado… candente (les resonará mas de una vez el nombre Osamu, no?) y tal vez las hará imaginar más cosas de las que Chuuya pueda llegar a sentir! Les gustó? Yo, en particular, lo adoro, lo venero y lo amo!

PD: Espero que sea de tu agrado, eli-cc ;)

Besos y feliz navidad!


End file.
